


The Perfect Present

by CaitlynMellark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, i dont even know how to write chloe so i hope someone enjoys it, i should have done simosh but i am such a damned fool, literal junk, that's pretty north of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynMellark/pseuds/CaitlynMellark
Summary: So this is for @AnnaTheHank for the Christmas LED event and uh...Yeah I definitely should have just done Simosh but I was stretching my lil fingers.Sorry for this, Anna :')





	The Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaTheHank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/gifts).



Connor had spent over a month trying to figure out what to get Chloe for Christmas. He had only experienced three Christmases up to this point in time. Each year he had spent with Hank and with other androids... but never with Chloe. She was a newer addition to his life that he had not yet truly accounted for.

 

So when December rolled around, of course he had been two weeks into gift searching and had come up with nothing. What could he possibly be able to get that someone like Elijah Kamski couldn't? He basically treated all of his Chloes like daughters, upon personal inspection. What could the RK800 possibly get that the other could not?

 

He had asked around for advice again and again from anyone he suspected would have an idea of what a loved one or someone special might want.

 

He went to Markus, because he had his lovers. He was in an office of sorts. At least... Connor would say it was. It had a desk full of papers and shelves full of books. Markus doing his normal political leader thing, getting them closer to humans in rights every passing year.

 

"A gift?" Markus asked, looking up from his papers because of the brunette's question.

 

Connor nodded, straightening his tie a bit as he watched the heterochromic male look off in thought.

 

"Well, that depends," he said, looking through his papers once again, "Personally, it isn't hard for me to get gifts for the ones I am with. Simon enjoys anything related to sewing or cooking, even if we don't eat. North enjoys clay for her sculpting. And Josh usually just enjoys books, seeing as Carl always suggests ones he'd like."

 

Markus looked back up at Connor, who was trying to think over it. "What is Chloe's purpose? Androids normally go towards their function for presents."

 

Connor shook his head a bit, "She was not designed for any real purpose. She passed the Turing Test, but she was not exactly designed to do anything. She spends her time with Mr. Kamski, myself... She likes to read sometimes, garden in that one room Mr. Kamski has..."

 

"You could get her a book," Markus suggested.

 

Connor left with that little bit of advice, but he was unsure how much it helped him. He tried to ask the other three of the relationship their advice but they offered little advice that strayed from Markus's.

 

Josh suggested books. Simon suggested plants. North suggested a pocket knife (to 'protect herself from that gross old man', as North put it).

 

Connor then texted Kara in his processors. He and her were not deep friends or anything, but after the events in Jericho, they exchanged contacts. She was in Canada with the little girl... Alice. And some android he has seen a few times by the name of 'Luther'. They seemed like a true family, so he did not question it or anything. He believed Kara was more friends with the cool minded RK200 than the steadfast RK800. Sure, Markus could be steadfast, and Connor could be cool minded, but... it was not often for either of them to stay that way.

 

"Aw, you are getting a gift for Chloe? ^-^" Kara texted, always one to use the 'cute' emoticons that Connor was never an avid user of. His messages were normally formal or serious, and never had emoticons.

 

"I usually get Alice a bunch of toys myself~. But Chloe is not a child... ;-; But I usually give Luther a big hug! ^-^ I would get him more, but he never really asks for much, sadly ;-;"

 

Kara spoke a lot, but it still did not help Connor much. Luther didn't want much, and Alice was a child... Nothing that Chloe was. At least, Connor assumed not the former for Chloe.

 

Connor thanked Kara, then stopped texting her.

 

He continued to be stumped by the entire situation... He didn't want to just get her a book, even if she would like that. Kamski could get her any book in the world if she asked for it.

 

He had only one final person to ask about this sort of thing...

 

Hank.

 

He went up to the man he called a father figure. Hank was just sitting on the couch, petting the St. Bernard who enjoyed himself in Hank's lap. The TV was off for once, which was a soothing surprise to the RK800.

 

"Lieutenant," Connor stated, "What do you believe would be a sufficient Christmas present for Chloe?"

 

"A present?" Hank asked, looking up at Connor. It was basically the same question all of them have asked him, as if he hasn't tried to purchase gifts before. He has done it before, but maybe his go-tos were... tiresome, he did not know.

 

"Yes, Lieutenant. Christmas Day is approaching soon, and everybody I have asked for advice was not... sufficient enough for me," Connor stated.

 

"Have you tried just asking Chloe?" Hank asked.

 

"No, but I do not wish to ruin whatever I get her by asking her."

 

Hank thought a bit, petting the big boy on his lap still. Sumo always was, and always would remain a good boy. He was a bit old, but he was still the best boy in this entire thing.

 

"Have you tried just loving her, son?" Hank asked, "You don't really have to buy it, but I think it'd be better than just rummaging around for something that sounds dumb." A very normal Hank thing to not go into too much detail, but Connor expects it at this point in his life.

 

"I... will try that, Lieutenant," Connor sighed deeply. It wasn't that he didn't trust the older man, it was more that he didn't trust himself to understand an answer that sounded... fake and cliché.

 

He processed over the answers he was given until the day finally arrived: Christmas.

 

It was snowy, as it always was in Detroit during this time. It was northern, only a bit away from a huge lake... It was bound to happen.

 

Most of Connor's friends and workers, along with other people he did not know of came to the Christmas celebration, as was custom for the past two years. The first year was too soon after the android uprising to plan anything substantial, or allow adequate time to purchase gifts.

 

Connor watched Chloe closely, and watched what other people gave her. He didn't care about anyone else's gifts but hers.

 

Markus got her a book, most likely a Carl recommendation. The Complete Works of Plato. He knew that Carl and Markus both seemed to enjoy Plato's works, but he himself never invested in them. Chloe seemed happy, though.

 

Simon got her white poppies. Connor was no expert on the language of plants, but it seemed Simon got her a good flower. White poppies meant dreams and peace, his searches came up with. Chloe seemed to like that one too.

 

Josh gave her another book about the planets just called... The Planets. Connor was unsure if Chloe would like that one until she gave the other android a hug. She probably enjoyed the stars, if anything, Connor assumed.

 

North gave her a small knife that was in colors Connor has not seen often. It was holographic, Connor believed the term was. It was pretty North of her to buy such a gift for a woman like Chloe, but she seemed happy to receive it anyway.

 

Kara and the others couldn't make it this year, but they promised to visit next month with Chloe and everybody else's gifts.

 

Hank gave Chloe the normal hug and gave her some money. Hank was beyond willing to just admit he wasn't good at picking out gifts for anyone besides Connor, Sumo, and himself. Chloe was happy, and tried her best to let him know it was okay even though Hank didn't look worried.

 

Then it was Connor's turn, and he was worried still. He was worried with what he got, even though he was pretty sure of it the night before.

 

He went up to her, and she hugged him immediately.

 

"Merry Christmas, Connor!" she said, pretty happy and giddy as always. Ever since the freedom of androids, she has acted way less official. Kamski allowed her to do as she wanted. If he remembered correctly, he even offered her freedom from his mansion. She refused for reasons not even Connor understood. It was illogical, as deviants seemed to be all the time.

 

"Merry Christmas, Chloe," Connor said, "Have you been enjoying yourself?"

 

"Mhm! Everybody has been so nice, and they have been very kind!" Chloe said, "Here! I got you a gift!" She handed Connor a little box.

 

He looked at it for a few moments, scanning it as he normally did with foreign objects. He slowly opened it to reveal the bracelet laying inside. It was some round, dark circle beads.

 

"I was... honestly unsure what to get you!" Chloe laughed a bit nervously, "But I have a white bracelet like that one! They are supposed to be... like opposites that are similar!"

 

Connor softly laughed from her enthusiasm, gently placing it on. "Thank you, Chloe... I got you this," Connor mumbled, gently handing her the gift he got her. He knew Hank said he didn't have to buy her anything to show his love, but this was bought because of it.

 

Chloe opened it, revealing the circular locket inside. It was golden, aside from the rim on both sides, which was blue on one side and red on the other. They looked like LEDs, which Connor was thankful for.

 

She opened it, and there were no pictures yet, but two openings remained.

 

"I... was not sure what to get you either," Connor admitted in return, "So I got you something so that you could pick for yourself."

 

Chloe bounced a little bit before hugging Connor tightly. "Thank you!" she purred in delight, "I love it!"

 

She kissed him, keeping the locket close as he noticed. He gently held her close, wanting to make sure she was safe for the rest of the Christmas celebration.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [DBH Podfics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909520) by [AnnaTheHank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank)




End file.
